User blog:Emoinuyasha9/Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower Story Part 4
Plot The story of how Bubble Guppy Gil & Sonic The Hedgehog's Buddy Tails got into singing. Characters *(Gilligan Creed) Gil *(Miles Tails Prower) *(Bart) *(Willy) *(Judges) *(Cosmo Prower) Part 4 June 22 2012: (Tails and Gil arrive in hollywood California) Gil: Man this is it before the last judgement. Tails: Yeah and plus you and me in a duet and perform a beatles song. (They go on stages in front of the judges and performed Yesterday from The Beatles.) Gil And Tails: (singing): Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away Now it looks as though they're here to stay Oh, I believe in yesterday Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh, yesterday came suddenly Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. (The judges noticed something familiar about Gil and Tails.) Judges: I think there's a friendship going on between the two of you. Gil: Well yes (laughing) Tails: We are like buddies somehow and we have like different sounds but still we make good friends. June 23 2012: (It was now the last judgement of the 10th season of anime idol and Gil performed Stop This Train by John Mayer and Tails performed Apologize by Onerepublic then it was judgement time the next day. Gil was before Tails.) Judges: Well this is it Gilligan you know no one from Bubbletucky has made it through to the top 24. Gil: Yes and it would be cool to have that shot i just don't know how great i did. Judges: Well we loved what you did at the auditions, we love what you did on round 3, and were big fans so you know what that means. Gil: Oh my goodness. Judges: CONGRATS GILLIGAN. Yeah there you go Gilligan Creed from Bubbletucky in the top 24. (Gil extremely couldn't believe what he's been told. Gil's going back to anime city to get the shot at the idol stage. But what about Tails. Tails was last against 2 others willy and bart. {no not bart simpson lol}. Judges: So the last person in the top 24 out of the 3 of you is Bart. Miles and Willy i'm sorry it's the end of the journey for you two. Tails: It's ok it's ok i tries i tried. (Tails knew he didn't make it. So Gil was in But Tails was going home.) June 25 2012: (Tails is finally home and his wife Cosmo Is excited to see him.) June 29 2012: (It was Gil's 1st performance and he perfroms Letters From Home by John Michael Montgomery) Gil: (singing): My dearest son, it's almost June I hope this letter catches up with you and finds you well It's been dry but they're callin' for rain And everything's the same ol' same in Johnsonville Your stubborn ol' daddy ain't said too much But I'm sure you know he sends his love And she goes on, in a letter from home. I hold it up and show my buddies Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy And they all laugh like there's something funny 'bout the way I talk, when I say mama sends her best ya'll I fold it up and put it in my shirt Pick up my gun and get back to work And it keeps me drivin' on, waitin' on Letters from home. June 30 2012: (Gil Makes the top 10) (The weeks have gone pasted and nothing stopped gil from being in the bottom 3. But will he win?) To Be Continued Category:Blog posts